There has been a proposed gas adsorbing device capable of preventing degradation of a gas adsorbent due to moisture even in an environment where a gas to be adsorbed by the gas adsorbent contains moisture, which is more easily adsorbed to the gas adsorbent than the gas. The proposed gas adsorbing device is configured such that the gas adsorbent is covered with a moisture adsorbent, thereby preventing the degradation of the gas adsorbent due to moisture (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram showing the above conventional gas adsorbing device. As shown in FIG. 5, a gas adsorbing device 10 includes: an upper open container 11 formed of a gas-impermeable member, which is preferably aluminum; a getter (gas adsorbent) 13 placed at the bottom of the container; and a drying agent 15 housed in the upper part of the container such that the drying agent 15 fully covers a first pellet. In this configuration, a gas to be adsorbed needs to pass through the drying agent before reaching the getter. Therefore, even if the gas to be adsorbed contains moisture, the moisture is adsorbed by the drying agent, and only the gas in which the moisture has been reduced reaches the getter.